Tout ça à cause d'un fichu pari !
by Riinaku
Summary: La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux verts de son baldaquin. VERTS ?   Harry s'assit brusquement dans le lit, acte qu'il regretta presque automatiquement tellement sa tête lui faisait mal. Mais que faisait-il chez les Serpentards !
1. Chapter 1

**NDA : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR.**

**L'histoire se passe au cours de la 6ème année d'Harry et Draco à Poudlard.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tout ça à cause d'un fichu pari !<span>**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Harry courrait dans les couloirs menant à la grande salle, déjà essoufflé, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait ralentit la cadence.

Car ce soir-là c'était noël.

Et parce que ce soir-là, tous les élèves étaient réunis sans exception, à la demande de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait fort justement pensé qu'en raison des temps durs à venir, les élèves devaient de serrer les coudes, à commencer par passer les fêtes de fin d'année réunis. Certains avaient approuvé la suggestion avec plaisir, d'autres, en particulier les Serpentards, avaient marmonné, regardant méchamment Dumbledore lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

« Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire, avait renchérit Draco Malefoy, j'avais prévu plein de choses pour les fêtes ... »

Harry sourit en y repensant, et continua sa course, si bien qu'il finit par apercevoir la porte. Il poussa cette dernière et fit la moue : la salle entière s'était retournée sur son entrée plus que fracassante.

Surtout les filles, qui le dévisageaient avec désir et admiration. Il fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore pour s'excuser du retard, et, voyant le clin d'œil imperceptible de son directeur, il sourit. L'ambiance lui faisait chaud au cœur, tout le monde ce soir portait ses vêtements les plus sophistiqués, de petites lumières de toutes les couleurs volaient un peu partout dans la grande salle et les rires des élèves sonnaient comme des doux chants de noëls à ses oreilles.

Tranquillement, Harry se dirigea vers sa place près de Ron et Hermione, et s'assit, le sourire plus rayonnant que jamais. Il sentait les regards posés sur lui.

« Waouh... Harry, tu es ... Commençât Hermione, ce qui lui fit gagner un regard assassin de Ron. Tu es splendide ! Finit-elle en ignorant la jalousie du rouquin.

- Merci, je me suis coiffé avec un sort de lissage, ça me va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui vraiment ! » Lui confia son amie.

Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur presque générale. Presque, parce qu'un certain Draco Malefoy, de la table des Serpentards, boudait. Il fixait Harry avec hargne, les mains jointes comme s'il priait, les coudes posés sur la table, la mâchoire crispée. Pourquoi Potter était-il autant aimé, et de plus en plus ? Avant, c'était lui l'idole, celui que toutes les filles regardait, lui, la beauté fatale blonde à la peau de soie et aux yeux d'argents.

Désormais, c'était les yeux verts dont les demoiselles ne pouvaient se lasser, et Draco n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout.

Il prit une autre Bièraubeurre et se l'enfila d'une traite, toujours sans quitter Harry des yeux. Mais c'est exactement le moment que choisit ce dernier pour le regarder également. Surpris, Draco avala de travers et toussa en se tapant légèrement le torse du poing. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier lui lança un regard emplit de dégout et tournât vivement la tête.

La beauté aux yeux d'argents fulminait. Il avait envie de le tuer, ce Saint Potter !

Si bien que pour calmer ses envies de meurtres, il enchaina les Bièraubeurre, ignorant les remarques de ses amis comme quoi ils les avaient renforcées en alcool. Après tout, il lui en fallait bien plus que ça pour être saoul !

Le repas se terminait tout juste lorsque la musique commençait à s'élever. Les professeurs, strictes, envoyèrent les élèves de de moins de 16 ans se coucher, et sortirent à leur tour pour laisser les plus vieux profiter de leur soirée tout en leur lançant des consignes afin d'être sûrs que les élèves ne feraient pas n'importe quoi.

Harry était debout dans un coin, observant les gens se dandiner sur la piste. Il aurait aimé inviter une fille à danser, mais aucune ici ne l'intéressait vraiment, et il soupirait en évitant de croiser le regard d'un groupe de pimbêches qui attendaient patiemment qu'il les invites. Elles pouvaient toujours attendre.

Fatigué de rester à ne rien faire, il saisit une Bièraubeurre et bu cette dernière cul sec. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que sa tête commença à tourner sévèrement. Apparemment, les Bières avaient été chargées en alcool dans le dos des professeurs.

En se tenant la tête, il marcha vers la sortie, et bouscula plusieurs personnes au passage. Dont quelqu'un qui s'était volontairement mis en travers de son chemin, qu'Harry ignorât.

« Oh Potter, excuse-toi. Lui dit brutalement ce dernier en saisissant son poignet.

Harry se retourna.

- Non, je ne m'excuserai pas. »

Il tenta de dégager sa main mais Malefoy ne le lâchait pas. Il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, sans réelle agressivité. L'alcool dans leur sang les rendait plus enclins à s'entendre, mais leur haine l'un envers l'autre était bien trop grande pour calmer totalement les hostilités.

« Potter, TU m'a bousculé.

- Oui mais TU t'es mis devant moi quand je passais.

- Tu veux un défi Potter ? Celui qui perd devra s'excuser auprès de l'autre, ça te vas ? Et pas par un ''Je suis désolé'', mais par un esclavagisme d'une semaine ! Rit Malefoy.

- Pff, c'est ridicule.

- On a peur Potty ?

Harry leva de nouveau ses yeux vers le regard grisé de Malfoy.

- Bien sûr que non. »

Ron et Hermione, apercevant les deux ennemis jurés face à face décidèrent de s'approcher, mais ces deux-là s'éloignaient déjà.

Ces deux derniers avaient légèrement du mal à marcher, à cause des Bièraubeurres. Malefoy entraina Harry par un passage secret que ce dernier ne connaissait pas, et ils débouchèrent sur une chambre immense. Ce devait être la chambre personnelle de Draco, à en juger par les rideaux verts foncés. Le blond s'assit sur un fauteuil, invitant Harry à s'assoir sur celui qui était en face du sien.

« Quel est ton défi ? Demanda Harry.

- Le premier qui s'écroule à perdu. »

Et sur ces mots, Malefoy sortit de sa robe de sorcier une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est donc ça ? Se moquait-il ouvertement.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier Potter. J'ai moi-même triplé le taux d'alcool, il y a longtemps déjà, je la gardais pour une grande occasion, comme celle-ci.

Harry déglutit, il risquait gros.

Malefoy but une gorgée, et fit une grimace avant de tendre la bouteille à Harry. Ce dernier la prit avec hésitation, puis avala une gorgée à son tour. Sa gorge se mit à le brûler et il se retint de crier de stupéfaction, il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Malfoy.

Le blond but à son tour, et Harry également, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa tête tournait et il commençait déjà à se demander comment il réussirait à rentrer à son dortoir sans s'écrouler, avec 4 grammes dans chaque œil, devant Rusard ou Miss Teigne.

Il ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté, son corps entier était engourdit.

La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux verts de son baldaquin. VERTS ?

Harry s'assit brusquement dans le lit, acte qu'il regretta presque automatiquement tellement sa tête lui faisait mal. Mais que faisait-il chez les Serpentards ?

Il remarqua également qu'il était nu comme un vers et son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille mais rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Il décida de partir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Il saisit son pantalon de costume et l'enfila, attrapa sa chemise qui était en bouchon près du lit et enfila ses chaussettes.

Il sortait de la chambre lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans une salle commune, mais dans l'une des chambres personnelles des préfets en chefs. Mais la question régnait toujours : Pourquoi était-il chez les Serpentards ?

Il regarda l'heure et se frappa le front en constatant qu'il était plus de midi, les élèves devaient déjà être en train de déjeuner. Sans se retourner, il sortit.

Il couru dans les couloirs, grognât d'un air énervé le mot de passe à la grosse dame, se massant les tempes.

Il se changeât entre sa chambre et la salle commune des Gryffondors, puis se mit à courir de nouveau pour accéder à la Grande Salle.

Et de nouveau, il fit une entrée fracassante et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Mais, à sa grande surprise, les regards féminins n'étaient plus remplis de désirs, mais d'effroi, certaines semblants au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Accélérant le pas, perturbé par ces regards jaloux, il s'assit comme à son habitude entre Ron et Hermione, et fixa la table des Serpentards sans ménagement. Il regardait les filles, toutes, une par une. Il se sentit dégoûté de se dire qu'il avait surement passé la nuit avec l'une d'elles. Harry avait l'habitude des conquêtes d'un soir, mais PAS avec des Serpentards, non, c'était impensable, impardonnable ...

« Alors mon pote, c'était une charogne celle-là non ? Lui dit Ron en lui donnant une bonne tape amicale dans le dos.

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Harry.

- Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, à moins que tu n'aies pas encore remarqué tes cheveux mille fois plus en bataille que d'habitude et les énormes suçons qui sillonnent ton cou ? »

Le brun aux yeux verts rougit violemment, alors c'était sur : Il avait couché avec une Serpentard, mais les suçons expliquaient les regards peu communs des autres élèves.

Ces derniers étaient attentifs à la scène, avide de savoir qui était cette fois l'heureuse élue qui arrivait à faire rougir Harry Potter de cette manière.

Il ne répondait pas aux questions de ses amis, trop occupé à chercher parmi les Serpents, une fille qui l'observerait avec attention.

Quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle, était préoccupé. Il ne cessait de le fixer, lui qui semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Pourquoi rougissait-il bon sang ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible, pensa Malfoy en fixant le cou d'Harry.

Ce dernier s'était réveillé le matin même, avec un mal de crâne phénoménal, certes, mais le plus impressionnant, effrayant et horripilant était qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il avait manqué d'hurler en reconnaissant Harry Potter. Et Malefoy s'était alors souvenu.

" Ce n'est pas... Possible ! " Murmura-t-il pour lui-même de la table des Serpentards, toujours sans quitter son pire ennemi des yeux. Ce dernier cherchait désespérément quelqu'un à la table de Draco, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche à une vitesse transcendante, quand soudain il ancra son regard émeraude dans l'argenté.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, et le blond se demandait si le brun se souvenait de quelque chose. A en croire son regard, du moins, il n'avait pas tout oublié. Il fit comprendre à Potter du regard qu'il était fou de rage après lui, sentant une veine palpiter méchamment dans son cou.

Harry se leva brusquement, et recula, non sans quitter Malefoy des yeux. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il était sur le point de vomir. Il plaçât instinctivement sa main devant les suçons. Non ... Une telle chose n'avait pas pu arriver ... Non ...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre :) vos impressions ? J'avais déjà publié le début de cette histoire l'année dernière, mais comme je me suis un peu améliorée, je l'ai réécrite :) alors j'espère que vous avez aimé !<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA : Bon, si vous êtes ici c'est que le premier chapitre n'était pas trop mal, ou que vous n'avez rien à faire :p dans les deux cas, merci de lire :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

Harry tentait de garder son calme, sa main toujours pressée contre son cou constellé de suçons. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, si fort et si rapidement que c'en était presque douloureux. Les images défilaient dans sa tête depuis l'instant même où il avait croisé le regard de Malfoy.

_L'ambiance était presque agréable. Presque, parce que Malefoy et Potter, les deux ennemis jurés étaient dans la même pièce. Mais, surement grâce à l'alcool, ces deux-là ne se disputaient plus pour des causes habituelles, mais pour avoir à boire. Il ne restait qu'un quart de la bouteille de Whiskey pur Feu lorsque Draco la passa pour la énième fois à Harry, qui l'attrapa tant bien que mal, tandis que son ennemi juré se mettait à fredonner une chanson qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure. Il avait la tête en arrière, le regard au plafond. Il se sentait bien._

_. Le brun bu une gorgée avant de tousser. Malefoy se leva et tenta de faire un pas en avant mais trébucha. Il se rattrapa au fauteuil en pouffant de rire._

_« __ Hé Malefoy, t'es bourré ! Dit alors le garçon aux yeux verts alors qu'il toussait encore._

_- Non ! Pas plus que toi ! Je peux encore marcher debout ! _

_- Moi aussi ! »_

_Harry se leva à son tour, prêt à montrer au blondinet de quoi il était capable._

_Il regarda autour de lui avec attention pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette salle._

_« __ Euhhhh les chambres de nos préfets à nous ne sont pas aussi grandes ! Dit-il en tournant sur lui-même__._

_Il manquait sans cesse de tomber à la renverse, et se retrouva finalement les fesses par terres dans un éclat de rire._

_-__ C'est normal, c'est grâce à mon père ! » Dit Draco en saisissant Harry sous les bras pour l'aider à se relever, comme on tiendrai un enfant apprenant à marcher._

_La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce __était__ celle de la cheminée. Les deux garçons se tenaient debout, face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que Draco était beau. Ses yeux gris, et ses cheveux blonds s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa peau blanche, qui prenait des teintes orangées à cause des flammes venant de la cheminée. Il inspira un grand coup par le nez et ferma les yeux : il sentait bon. Une odeur sucrée et amer __émanait__ de lui, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata que la bouche de Draco n'était qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres de la sienne._

_Ce dernier, voyant Harry fermer les yeux, s'était subitement rapproché de lui, guidé par un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. L'ambiance était détendue, paisible et presque romantique. Le blond n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu l'amour. Ni même la chaleur d'une femme contre lui, les lèvres douces et la peau frêle d'une étudiante de Poudlard. Contrairement à Harry, qui était le tombeur incontesté, non, lui ne connaissait pas ce genre d'aventures. Il avait toujours préféré rester le bel inconnu mystérieux sans jamais satisfaire ces dames, question de principe._

_Mais là, les lèvres du Gryffondor __étaient__ plus qu'attirantes. Draco remarqua qu'il faisait presque une tête de plus que le brun et sourit faiblement, sans quitter ses lèvres des yeux__. Et sans se poser de question, il posa maladroitement sa bouche contre la sienne, tremblant légèrement._

_Son premier baiser. _

_Harry n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour répondre à ses avances, mais il ne le repoussait pas non plus. Malefoy passa alors doucement, d'une main hésitante, ses doigts dans son dos. Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas._

_Vexé et gêné, Draco le lâcha et recula de quelques pas en arrière, en se grattant frénétiquement la nuque d'un air embêté. Il cherchait ses mots._

_Mais alors qu'il grognait en fermant les yeux, il se retrouva violemment poussé en arrière. Il regarda Harry et constata que ce dernier était vraiment, très en colère__._

_« __Tu croyais pouvoir profiter de moi en me faisant boire c'est ça ? Ben c'est raté Malefoy j'suis pas pédé ! Lui hurla-t-il à la figure avant de se diriger vers la sortie en titubant._

_Mais Draco attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de partir._

_- Attend Potter ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! _

_Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? S'excuser auprès de Potter ? Saint Potter ? Le foutu Survivant ? Nooooon, impossible._

_- Potter reste ! _

_Mais le brun tentait tant bien que mal de détacher la main de Malefoy de la sienne._

_- Bon Harry ça suffit tu te calme maintenant ! »_

_Et sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, le blond, de ses deux mains fines, attrapa ses hanches et le força à lui faire face. Dans le même élan, il l'attira contre lui et pencha la tête avec vitesse et douceur mêlées au désir et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau._

_Ils s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois, et Draco s'attendais à ce que Harry le repousse, mais ce dernier, au plus grand bonheur de Malefoy, passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient tandis que le coeur du brun battait des records de vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et aimait cette texture douce et fine. Il sentait sa langue lui caresser le palais et frissonnait à ce contact. L'odeur sucrée de Malefoy l'enivra si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer tandis que le blond abandonnait sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Sa tête se mit à tourner, et Harry se sentit sombrer ... _

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Aaaaah réfléchis Harry réfléchis ! Pensa-t-il pour lui-même en marchant dans le couloir qui menait au dortoir des Gryffondors. Mais rien à faire, il ne se souvenait de rien ensuite, si ce n'est de s'être réveillé ce matin avec la gueule de bois.

Son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Les lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes, ses mains dans son dos, ses lèvres dans son cou ...

Il se sentit vaciller et du se rattraper à une armure qui, d'énervement, essaya de lui trancher la tête.

Avait-il rêvé, ou imaginé ces scènes sous l'effet de l'alcool ? Peut-être. Mais ce qui était indéniable restait qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette même chambre, en sous-vêtements, le cou tâché de suçons.

Non, il semblait en effet qu'il n'ait rien imaginé.

Il sursauta. Cette histoire l'avait tellement préoccupé qu'il avait oublié.

C'est Noël ! Pensa-t-il enfin.

Il se mit à courir jusqu'au dortoir, et se précipita sous le sapin. Tous les cadeaux avaient évidemment été ouverts le matin même par les autres Gryffondors mais il en restait 4 à son nom. Avec un immense sourire, il se précipita dessus.

Reconnaissant l'écriture de Madame Wealsey, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver un pull tricoté à la main avec un Vif d'or presque aussi gros qu'un ballon comme motif. Celui de Ron contenait des nouveaux gants de Quidditch et une écharpe qu'Harry avait remarquée quelques semaines plus tôt, et il se jura d'enlacer son ami dès qu'il le croiserai.

Celui d'Hermione, comme le Gryffondor s'y attendait, était un livre. Mais pas n'importe quel livre, un livre moldu, dont le titre en disait long sur le contenu : "Comment traiter une femme pour qu'elle soit heureuse" ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Son amie désapprouvait le fait qu'il use de ses charmes pour attirer les demoiselles, en leur disant le lendemain matin qu'il ne cherchait pas de vraie relation.

Le dernier paquet était de Hagrid et Dobby. Le demi-géant lui avait offert un calendrier surement réalisé par lui-même avec des photos de ses parents, Sirius, Lupin ... Harry était touché. Et Dobby, égal à lui-même, lui avait fait des chocolats en différentes formes que Harry appréciait, Dragon, Vif d'or, Balais ... Touché, il se promis d'acheter un bonnet à ponpon à l'elfe qui serait surement très heureux.

Tout excité, il sortit en trombe du dortoir des Gryffondors pour aller voir ses amis et les remercier, mais dans sa précipitation, il percuta violemment quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et son front se tremper de sueur en reconnaissant l'odeur sucrée et amer des vêtements de l'inconnu. Il recula brusquement et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en croisant les yeux de Draco.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, le regard d'Harry était incertain, tandis que son coeur battait à se rompre, Malefoy lui, semblait énervé : les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Décroisant ses bras, il saisit le brun aux yeux verts par le col de son uniforme et se rapprocha brusquement de lui.

Leur torse se touchèrent, leur souffle s'entremêlèrent et le légendaire survivant, dans tous ses états, peinait à respirer.

« Ce soir, 22h, dans la tour d'astronomie. » Lui dit Draco en le regardant méchamment.

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu près d'Harry. Ce dernier secouait la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, car non seulement, durant ces quelques secondes ou leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres il aurait voulu que Malefoy l'embrasse, mais en plus, ce dernier lui avait donné un rendez-vous.

Enfin ... Si on pouvait appeler ça de cette manière, vu l'énervement dont le garçon faisait preuve.. Harry hésitait déjà à s'y rendre. Si il y allait, ne se douterait-il pas que le beau, le grand Harry Potter, suite à cette fameuse nuit de réveillon, avait des vues sur lui ? Mais s'il n'y allait pas, raterait-il sa chance ?

Il s'adossa contre le mur, avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de la grosse dame, qui rouspétait contre le manque de galanterie du Jeune-homme.

Soupirant, il s'avança et traversa les couloirs d'un pas lourd, son euphorie de noël retombée en dessous du sol, recouverte d'une bonne couche de vase.

Malefoy quand à lui, fulminait dans son coin, il se sentait mal, il avait des douleurs abdominales et de violentes nausées. Et par-dessus tout, il était dans un état d'énervement palpable.

Le beau blond avait vomis son petit déjeuné à peine 10 minutes après l'avoir avalé. Gueule de bois et réalité affligeante !

Une gêne incomparable lui serrait bizarrement le ventre et il se sentait fiévreux.

Ce saint Potter et lui avaient couché ensemble. Il se gifla mentalement pour y avoir de nouveau pensé en sentant son ventre palpiter bizarrement et ses nausées s'accentuer à cette pensée.

Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Potter, car si ce dernier se souvenait de tout, il devait penser que lui, le grand Draco Malefoy était attiré par lui. Cette idée lui donna l'affreuse l'envie de s'étriper lui-même, après tout, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait embrassé Potter, lui qui l'avait retenu en l'appelant "Harry" ... Mais en aucun cas il n'avait voulu cela, oh non. Il avait trop bu et en payait désormais les conséquences, mais à aucun moment il n'avait jamais désiré Potter.

Voilà pourquoi il devait parler avec lui. C'était inévitable, il le fallait.

Il était 21h30 et Harry attendait déjà Draco nerveusement du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et il n'avait de cesse de se demander si finalement, être venu était une bonne idée.

« Si ça se trouve, il veut me pousser du haut de la tour et faire passer ça pour un suicide.. » Pensa Harry à haute voix en faisant un imperceptible pas vers la sortie. Mais il se stoppa presque immédiatement dans son élan, il doutait que Malefoy ai le cran de faire une chose pareille.

Son angoisse était si grande que ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les minutes passaient rapidement, l'heure se rapprochait et il se prenait la tête pour des broutilles :

« Dans quelle position devrai-je être à son arrivée ? Assis comme ça... ? Se demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, Oui comme ça, d'un air nonchalant ! » Dit-il pour lui-même.

Tandis qu'il se triturait les méninges, la porte s'ouvrit alors tout doucement. Le brun redoutait que la personne arrivant soit Rusard, auquel cas il serai collé, et cette idée ne le réjouissait pas du tout, allez savoir pourquoi.

Mais dans la lumière de la lune, des cheveux habituellement dorés lui apparurent argentés, et un regard d'autant plus perçant qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux se posa sur lui. Il sentit son coeur rater un battement tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Harry avait peur, quels étaient ces sentiments ?

« Je vois que tu es à l'heure Potter, tant mieux ! Je déteste attendre. Lui lanca Malfoy sur un ton glacial.

Le survivant frissonna et le gratifia d'un aimable sourire.

- C'était la moindre des politesses d'être là à l'heure ! Renchérit-il.

- Enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres Potter ! On doit mettre les choses au clair et ça ne me fais pas rire.

Le Potter en question sursauta presque en entendant l'agressivité dans la voix de Malefoy. Il sentit également ses poings se serrer à l'idée des paroles qui allaient surement suivre.

- Ben... Je t'écoute ... Demanda-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

Le blond était à l'autre bout de la pièce, adossé contre la porte, et regardait ses chaussures comme pour y trouver les mots.

- Bon déjà, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que...

- Attends, le coupa Harry, qu'on à quoi ?

Malefoy le regarda avec un air blasé.

- Couché ensemble Potter. »

Harry perdit le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait et sentit ses jambes flancher. Il se retrouva par terre et s'assit de manière à s'adosser contre le mur.

En effet, en ayant réfléchit toute la journée, il avait conclu qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus que des baisers approfondis entre lui et Draco. Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur particulière au niveau du bas de son dos et il était persuadé que si une telle chose était arrivée il ne l'aurai pas oubliée de cette manière. De plus, faire l'amour avec un homme... N'était pas envisageable du tout !

« Nous... On a pas couché ensemble la fouine ! Lui lanca-t-il d'un ton peu assuré qui fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du blond.

- Oh si Potter, tu as couché avec moi. Bien que je ne sois pas fier de l'avoir fait avec un homme et encore moins avec toi, je t'assure que nous l'avons fait. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Potter ? Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Draco.

En effet, le brun était recroquevillé sur lui-même, agité de spasmes, tentant de calmer ses sanglots. Son ennemi juré, toujours adossé contre la porte, ne savait comme agir. Devait-il s'approcher de lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Il aurai du rire en voyant Potty dans cet état de détresse, mais là, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, tant il était choqué.

Harry avait toujours été courageux, et personne n'avais jamais vu ses larmes, même dans les moments les plus durs. Alors … Pourquoi ?

Lentement et d'un pas mal assuré, il s'approcha de lui. Il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur son épaule pour tenter de l'aider mais Potter releva la tête. Il avait l'air en colère.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as voulu baiser un mec comme moi ? J'suis pas une tapette Malefoy ! Tu crois que je ne me souviens de rien mais c'est toi qui m'a retenu hier, alors ne me fais pas la morale, c'est de ta faute si c'est arrivé ! Je ne suis PAS une tapette ! » Lui hurla-t-il au visage avant de tenter de s'en aller.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre la scène de la veille. Sauf que s'il titubait cette fois, c'était parce que sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et non à cause d'une certaine dose d'alcool.

Draco, désemparé, le rattrapa par le poignet, et eu alors la même impression. Le brun se retourna et ils se dévisagèrent, l'esprit embrouillé.

« Et là que vas-tu faire Malefoy ? Me jeter violemment contre le sol et me violer ? Lui demanda-t-il amèrement.

- Je … Non ! »

Le blond le lâcha automatiquement, car c'était loin de là ce qu'il avait pensé en le retenant. Il se sentit coupable et se lança une baffe phénoménale mentalement ne serai-ce que pour éprouver ce sentiment : Un Malefoy ne se sent Jamais coupable, il est responsable de ses actes et en est fier.

Mais là, il n'était pas fier du tout. Voir l'état dans lequel leurs ébats de la veille rendait Potter, il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre, surement de la culpabilité. Mais de quoi se plaignait Potty bon sang ? Il avait déjà fait l'amour des tonnes de fois, tandis que pour Draco, c'était sa première fois qu'il avait fait la veille ... avec un homme ! Harry Potter en plus ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille !

Impuissant, il regarda Harry sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il resta debout, les bras ballants quelques minutes, avant de se ressaisir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rétorqué ? Pourquoi s'était-il dirigé vers lui quand il s'était mis à pleurer ? Il aurait dû en rire, se délecter de sa tristesse... Mais en le voyant comme ça, presque dans l'obscurité totale, tout replié sur lui-même comme un enfant, Draco avait eu envie de l'aider. Un peu comme on aiderai un gosse qui aurait perdu sa maman dans un supermarché, pas parce que c'était lui, enfin, ce garçon aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux verts. Pas parce que c'était Harry. Enfin … Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et coupa Malefoy dans ses pensées. Il tomba nez à nez avec Rusard, qui tenait un Harry Potter dont les larmes étaient encore visibles par le col.

« A ce que je vois, c'est donc avec vous que discutait ce jeune monsieur Potter .. Eh bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez tous les deux collés demain après-midi ! Autant en profiter, c'est les vacances ! » Lança Rusard avec un regard mauvais.

Le blond regarda Harry avec hargne, un regard que ce dernier lui rendit.

En effet, il était impossible que Draco ait voulu l'aider parce que c'était Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le second chapitre :) <em>

_Des impressions ? Des conseils ? :)_


End file.
